Her Other Life
by Brooke Kenobi
Summary: Lily and James think about their lives and how their mistakes will affect their son. Lily also has a secret James should know about before it's too late.
1. Eavesdropping

Author's Note: This is my first actual "serious" fanfic that I'm putting out here. I'm not putting much background information in here such as Snape and Malfoy are Slytherin because I'm figuring most of you have read the books. (If you haven't you should and I'm seriously wondering why you're even reading this!) I welcome all reviews, flames included as long as it's constructive. Enjoy!!  
  
Her Other Life  
  
  
  
"James, I need to tell you something that I should have told you years ago."  
  
James Potter woke up with a start. He looked at the sleeping form of his wife next to him. He decided to get up and check on the baby. As he walked down the hall he raked his hand through his messy hair. Harry was babbling to himself in the crib. James pulled his robe closer around him and picked Harry up to rock him back to sleep.  
  
"Oh Harry," James murmured into his son's head. "What are we going to do? We can't live like this for the rest of our lives." Harry looked up at his father with the utmost fascination in his glasses. James chuckled and instead gave Harry a teddy bear. James closed his eyes and tried not to think about the path his life had taken.  
  
Back in bed, Lily woke up as James was leaving. She sighed and rolled over. How could I do this to James, to Harry? she thought. Lily thought back to the night that it all started..  
  
* * *  
  
"Please Lily?" Severus Snape begged. "Just because Potter's a hotshot on the Quidditch field doesn't mean anything!" he argued.  
  
Lily inwardly rolled her eyes. Snape had been trying to get her to go out with him since their fourth year. Now it was their sixth year and frankly she was getting sick of him always badgering her. "Severus," she began wearily, "I told you that I've already agreed to go with James. We're going together."  
  
"Fine," Snape said angrily as he started to walk away. "But you wait and see who's left standing after." he trailed off.  
  
"After what?" Lily asked, now a bit worried.  
  
"Nothing, you'll see. In time." Snape stalked away.  
  
A few days later, Lily was passing the dungeons and overheard Snape and Lucius Malfoy talking in whispers. She decided to listen in to hear if they were planning something nasty for the Marauders.  
  
"In less than five years the dark lord will be in power and that means we will all be in power," Malfoy gloated to his companion.  
  
"And we can have our revenge on Potter and his pitiful friends," Snape said quietly. They each laughed and thought about what the future was holding for them.  
  
Lily gasped as she realized the seriousness of this conversation. Many people were dying because of some new dark lord that called himself Voldemort. And Snape and Malfoy knew him!  
  
"Wait!" Malfoy commanded. "Shh.Someone's back here."  
  
Lily heard him coming closer and closer. She frantically tried to find a place to hide but before she could Malfoy had come out into the hall and grabbed her. 


	2. Plans

Title: Her Other Life

Author: Brooke Kenobi

Summary: Lily and James think about their lives and how their mistakes will affect their son. Lily also has a secret James should know about before it's too late.

Disclaimer:  Oops.  I forgot one the last time.  All right...I don't own anything.  If anyone was to sue me all they would get is about $12.  I'm a poor girl, what can I say?

Sorry it's taken me so long to update (if anybody cares J), but I'm back now!

And guess what!  I've seen Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!!  Yay!  If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it.  It's so much better than the first one, that and Tom Riddle looks _very_ nice in this movie.  *sigh*

"Well, well, well...What do we have here?" Malfoy sneered.  

Lily ripped his hands from her mouth and waist, stomped on his foot, and spun around to face him, her bright green eyes flashing angrily.  

"Filthy Mudblood!" Malfoy yelped in pain.  "What do you think you're doing, sneaking around here like this?" he asked, gaining his composure.  

"I was _trying_ to get to _class_," Lily huffed indignantly, trying to hide the fact that she had overheard most of what they had been talking about.  

Malfoy stared at her intently trying to see if she was being truthful.  As he kept staring and started getting other ideas (A/N:  use your imagination guys, it's not that hard!  I just don't like to think or write about that stuff), Snape hurried to Lily's side and defended her.  "I'm sure she didn't hear anything important," he said meaningfully, nodding at Lily who started to back away.  

But before Lily was almost completely out of reach, Malfoy grabbed her again and said forcefully, "If you did hear anything, you'd best forget it and not mention it to your boyfriend and your pitiful little friends or you'll regret it!"

Lily yanked her arm back and spat back at Malfoy, "Don't you dare threaten me, Malfoy!  Just because your daddy has some influence over lots of other people's fathers doesn't mean that he can stop James and Sirius' fists...or mine for that matter!"  With that, Lily glared one last time at Malfoy and stalked out of Malfoy and Snape's sight.  

As soon as Lily was far away from Malfoy and Snape she allowed herself to slow down.  She heaved a sigh of relief when she finally reached the Gryffindor common room.  It was fairly empty with most of the others being in class.  When Lily had finally calmed down she began to think of all that she had overheard.  

The fact that Malfoy was in with the Dark Lord didn't surprise Lily in the least.  He was always a mean-hearted and spiteful person.  But Severus?  Lily obviously knew that he had to be at least cunning to be in Slytherin, but he just didn't seem the type to go to the Dark Side.  But when she thought about how uncaring and mean Severus acted while he was around the other Slytherins, she supposed it _could_ make sense, but something still seemed to be missing from this puzzle.  

And just what did Severus mean when he was talking about getting revenge on James and the rest of the Marauders?  Lily couldn't help but worry about this.  Severus had had this thing for her for almost two years now, and hated James because of his own infatuation with her.  Still worrying, Lily fell asleep in her comfortable armchair in front of the roaring fire.  

*           *            *

            "Lily!" James called out.  

            Lily awoke with a start, hearing her name being yelled out.  

            "Hey!  What happened?" James asked Lily, concerned.  "Why weren't you in potions?"

            "What?" Lily asked.  "Potions?  Oh no!  I fell asleep!" she cried.  "What did I miss?  Was Professor Stallam upset?  What's the assignment?" Lily fired each question one right after the other.  

            "Whoa, Lily!" Sirius said, laughing as he came up behind James.  "You just missed one class.  Big deal.  It's not the end of the world, I promise."  Sirius laughed again at Lily's indecisive face.  She couldn't decide whether she wanted to yell or laugh at him.  

            Lily decided on a different approach and threw a book at him.  

            "Hey!  That's not very nice!" Sirius said and threw another book at him.  Right before James could join in and it could become a full-scale "knowledge" war, Peter came in the common room.  

            A book came flying at his head and thanks to his nonexistent reflexes he got hit.  "Owww!!" Peter yelled as he fell down and dropped his bag with his books and parchment flying everywhere.  

            James immediately called the war off and went to go help Peter.  "You okay, Peter?" James asked kindly, as he hauled Peter to his feet.  For reasons unknown to Lily, James and Sirius had taken a liking to Peter.  She, personally, didn't fully trust him; but since she trusted James and Sirius with her life, she went along and befriended Peter as well.  

            "I think so," Peter said uncertainly, still feeling around for his balance.  A few minutes later, Remus came into the common room, drawing the attention away from Peter (who scowled in Remus's direction).  

            "Hey Remus!" Sirius shouted.  "How's your _mom_ doing?" (A/N: wink wink, nudge nudge!)  

            Remus looked at Sirius with a tired grin and gave him a thumbs up.  As Peter and Sirius were talking to Remus and filling him in on what he had missed in school, gossip and who was dating whom, James filled Lily in on what she missed in Potions and asked her more intently what was going on.  

            "Lily," James pressed, "seriously, why weren't you in class?  You've never missed a class," he paused a moment and said, "well, except for that one time when you were really sick and you were thro..."

            "Okay!  That's enough, James!" Lily interrupted.  "I'm sure no one wants to hear about my amazing digestive system reflexes!" she said sarcastically.  

            "All right," James agreed with a slight smile.  "So what happened?"

            Lily sighed and said, "I just fell asleep.  That's all.  Nothing happened.  I was tired.  And I fell asleep.  End of story!"  Lily wasn't completely sure why she wasn't being fully honest with James, but her mind was forming a plan without her consent and it required James not knowing what she had overheard.  

            "That's all?" James asked, slowly pulling Lily closer in his arms.  

            "That's all," Lily answered with a sexy little smile and wrapped her arms around James to kiss him.  

            A few seconds later, many complaints of "Ew!" and "Get a room!" erupted in the Gryffindor common room.  Lily and James broke apart, laughing.  

            Later on that night as she lay in bed, Lily decided to let her mind fill her in on what it was planning...

A/N: Wow.  If you're still reading – Thank you!!  Now, this always bugs me when authors write this, so I'm going to "change" it a little.  I'm going to REQUEST (not demand) one review per chapter.  I'll keep writing this, no matter what, just so I can finish the story.  But I would like to think/know if someone's even reading or caring.  Anyway, Thanks so much for reading this far!

~Brooke~


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer:  Okay, okay.  I still don't own anything, except my body refuses to let go of this cold/allergies/sinus infection that I have and I feel miserable!  But, if anyone would like to give _me_ anything I'd gladly accept a free college education!  Anyway, on with the show!

What?  Lily silently screamed at her mind.   I must be crazy, she concluded.  But there was a part of her that did want to help the resistance against Voldemort.  Her mind was telling her that she could use Severus's infatuation with her to her advantage.  She could pretend to actually like Severus (gag), learn what Malfoy and his goons were planning, and warn their victims in advance.  Especially her friends.  

Lily rolled over and tried to fall asleep but her mind kept going back to her plan.  

*            *            *

As Harry was snoring softly, James gently placed him back in his crib.  "Harry," James quietly asked his sleeping son, "what in the world is your mommy up to?  And what is she not telling us?"  James tucked Harry in and sat back down in the rocking chair to look at some pictures from Hogwarts.  

What James didn't know was that Lily was standing outside the door to Harry's room and was listening in.  Oh James, she thought, I wish I could tell you all of my secrets.  I just don't know how to without making you totally hate me.  

James looked at a picture of a smiling Lily and himself with Sirius making a silly face in the background while pretending to hurt Peter (A/N: stupid rat!).  James sighed wistfully.  This picture was taken right before everything fell apart.  If only things could be like they were that very day the picture was taken, he thought.  But Voldemort's out to kill us, James thought ruefully, and Lily's got a secret she won't let me in on.  Whatever it is, I wish I knew why it made her cry at night.  

*            *            *

When Lily had finally woken up, she had made up her mind.  She was going to go through with her crazy plan.  She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her friends if she could help it.  Lily quickly got showered, dressed, and made her way down to the common room.  She looked at James sadly as she thought about what she was going to have to do to him in order to protect him and other innocent witches and wizards.  But she took a deep breath, put on a smile, and went over to hug her boyfriend.  

"Hey Lils," James greeted.  "What's the matter?  Didn't you sleep well?"

Lily looked up at him fearfully.  Could he see through her act that well?  

"Your eyes are all bloodshot," James teased gently.  "Was the boogey-man under your bed last night?"  

"Yeah, that's it, James," Lily said with a small smile.  "Come on.  Let's go and get some breakfast."  

"Oh.  Sorry Lils," Sirius said, coming over to join the two of them.  "We all went down already to eat.  We thought you'd never wake up and we didn't want to starve to death on account of your sleeping in late," he joked.  

"Gee thanks, Sirius," Lily said dryly.  "So nice of you to care that much about me."  

"Hey!  We wouldn't be ourselves if we put others in front of our stomachs!" Sirius said with a straight face.  Then, he doubled up laughing and shoved Lily out the portrait hole telling her to hurry and eat so she could come back and help him with his Transfiguration homework.  

Lily walked through the halls of the castle slowly, contemplating her choices.  Then, she laughed to herself, imagine!  Sirius actually _needing_ help with his homework!  He was one of the smartest kids in school.  He was just too busy playing pranks on people (Slytherins) to have time to do his homework.  

While Lily was busy thinking about her great friends, she bumped into someone.  Severus.  (A/N: I know I know!  How convenient!)  

"Sorry," Severus mumbled, getting out of her way and not really looking at her.  

When he was almost at the end of the hallway, Lily made her final decision.  "Severus!" she blurted out.  

Severus slowly turned around, as if he hadn't heard correctly.  Lily Evans, beautiful, smart, funny, Gryffindor Lily Evans was calling _him_?  "What?" he asked coolly, wary of a trick.  

"Can I talk to you?" Lily asked, walking up to him.  Severus looked at her, waiting.  "Alone," she pursued.  "Please?"

Severus nodded, trying to keep from jumping up and down with joy.  Lily Evans wanted to talk with him...alone!!! (A/N: fun image in my mind – Snape dancing up and down with joy!)  They found a deserted classroom and Lily began.  

(A/N: I was going to stop here, but I'm trying to make my entries longer J and btw I know I have too many of these author's notes!!)  

"Severus, I _did_ hear what you and Malfoy, I mean Lucius, were talking about yesterday by the dungeons."  Lily held her breath, unsure of what he would do now, with her revelation.  

"And what, precisely, do you _think_ you heard?" Severus asked calmly.  

At that, Lily got upset.  "I know what I heard!" she shouted angrily.  "I'm not some air headed bimbo that makes things up in her mind to make life interesting!  I heard you talking about the dark lord Voldemort and how you all will be in power!"  Lily finished in a huff, upset that she allowed Snape to get to her that much.  

Severus looked at Lily intently for a few moments and asked her, "And just what do you plan to do with this information, Lily?"  

Lily took a deep breath, looked deep into Severus's eyes, and replied, "I want to join you."  

Severus was in shock.  Of all things he expected to come out of Lily Evans's mouth, it most definitely was not that.  

Lily held her breath, not sure of how Severus would react to her proclamation.  As she stood there, just shaking, she waited for Severus's answer.  

A/N:  I know I said I was going to make this a lot longer, but I'm having a slight case of writer's block.  It's already been long enough since I've updated and I really want to keep this story rolling.  I just kinda started it one night and now I'm wondering what I'm going to do with it while I'm in my classes at school.  So, sorry it wasn't longer, but after finals are over this week, I'll be spending a lot more time writing...I promise!!  BTW, if you like this story, please try my original fantasy story called The Truth About My Past.  I don't have any reviews!!  *sniff* Anyway, I hope everyone's having a good holiday season in whatever holidays you celebrate!!  And remember – please review!!  Thanks,  

~Brooke~


	4. Obliviate!

Disclaimer:  I still don't own anything and will probably never own anything of real value, so please don't waste your time suing me for nothing!

Author's Note:  Eeek!  I'm so sorry!  I broke my promise...I didn't do any writing over my break!  Instead I caught up on a lot of my fanfic reading!  And I actually had something resembling a life over my break!  Imagine that!  Anyway, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated!  I tried to update yesterday, but my stupid computer refused to let me on the Internet!!  Thank you so much for sticking with this story!!

And now:  on with the story!!!!

"Let me get this straight," Severus said silkily as he stepped closer to Lily.  "You, a Gryffindor, want to join Voldemort (A/N: does Sev actually say his name?  I can't remember), an evil dark lord?"  Severus raised his eyebrow at Lily and studied her intently for a few moments.  

The moments seemed to take hours for Lily.  She stood up straighter and hardened her eyes.  "Well, what do you say," Lily demanded, trying to take control of the conversation.  

"I say," Severus said, stepping ever closer to Lily so that she could smell his breath, "why?  Why would you of all people want to join the dark side and leave your friends behind?  Ahhh.  I see.  I see it all so clearly now."  Dawning came upon Sev's face.  

Lily grew even more nervous but tried to hide it.  "And just what do you _think_ you see?" she asked.  _He couldn't actually know...could he?_

"You overheard us talking in the dungeons before," Severus accused, pointing his finger in Lily's face as she backed up away from him.  

She merely raised an eyebrow up at him.  "So?" she said coolly.  

"So," Sev hissed, "you heard us talk about Potter and your friends!  I know exactly what you're doing!  You want to join just so you can spy for your friends!  Well, it won't work!"  Severus spun around to go find Malfoy.  

"Wait!" Lily cried desperately.  She ran to catch up with him and spun him around only to kiss him passionately while searching frantically in her robes for her wand.  As soon as her hand grasped her wand, Lily pushed Severus away and pointed her wand at him.  "Obliviate!" Lily cried.  She wiped out Sev's memory of her overhearing his and Malfoy's conversation and the conversation, including the kiss, that she and Sev had just had.  

Severus looked at Lily blankly for a moment before saying, "What are we doing here?" with his brow furrowed.  

"Oh!" Lily said brightly while quickly gaining her composure.  "I was just running after you.  I was wondering if we could talk," Lily said sweetly.  

"Oh.  Well, about what?" Severus said suspiciously.  Lily Evans never wanted to just _talk_ to him.  

"About everything!" Lily blurted out.  Severus looked at her, bewildered.  "It's James and Sirius and –oh!  Just everything!  Nothing's going right!" Lily started to cry as she finished her tirade.  

Severus just looked at Lily for a moment, utterly confused.  

"James wants to get too serious with me and I'm just not ready for that!" Lily exclaimed.  Her mind searched frantically for a reason to be angry with Sirius.  Lily silently cursed herself for not thinking of these reasons earlier when she could think clearly and analytically.  "And Sirius is always joking around and is never considerate of anyone else's feelings!"

Severus contemplated Lily for a while and rashly made a decision.  

*            *            *

"Hey," Lily said softly, stretching in the doorway to Harry's room.  "Let me take over for awhile.  You go back to bed and get some sleep.  You hardly sleep anymore," she gently accused.  

James smiled ruefully at Lily while thinking the same about her.  Nevertheless, he pulled himself out of the rocking chair and stood centimeters away from his wife.  

Lily caught her breath as she locked eyes with her husband.  He was still as handsome as ever, she thought.  Even though one could see in his eyes that he had seen terrible things that no one should ever have to.  No matter how haunted his eyes might look, she silently reflected to herself, anyone could see how much he adored and loved her.  Before James and Lily each leaned in for a good night kiss, she felt, for the umpteenth time, horrible for keeping such important lies from her husband, her very best friend, who would do anything to protect her and their son.  

A/N: (again, I know!  I'm sorry for always putting in so many of these!)  I'm really sorry this is so short, but this story isn't really going where I want it to, so I'm going to try and outline it first before I actually finish it!  (what a new/weird idea!! lol)  Thanks for sticking with this story and putting up with my long delays!  Please keep reading!  I promise I'll try and update again soon!!  Thank you all who have reviewed!  

DragonMaiden:  my first reviewer...*sigh* I danced the happy dance when I saw someone had reviewed my story!  Lol  You're awesome!!  Are you going to finish editing The Mage?  I really liked that story.  And Foul Fumes was absolutely brilliant!  

raven-gal2002:  I really try and make my chapters longer, I promise!  But somehow, it just doesn't work out that way.  :(  Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer!!  BTW, I love your stories!  When are you going to update?  (Like I'm one to talk!  Lol)

sarah/amber:  thanks for reviewing!  Is your sister reading this, too?  Wink wink, nudge nudge!  Lol

Becca Black:  Draco is pretty cute!  I wish I was younger so I could have a crush on those adorable kids!  I love Ron and of course Wood!  I saw the movie three times.  How many times did you see it?  

K-da-great:  Thanks!  I'm trying to keep it coming, but the story isn't being very helpful by hiding somewhere in my head!  

LeopardDance:  hmmm Lily getting the mark, huh?  You know, that never actually occurred to me until I read your review...Somethin to think about...heeheehee

LUvINg EmIn3M:  You are so nice!  *blushes*  I didn't even really think this story was going that great, but your review definitely made me feel a lot better about it.  Thanks so much!!  I give you a pile of warm chocolate chip cookies for that!  Heehee (btw, what's your penname?  The LUvIng one?  Or the evil penguin one?)  And I'm definitely trying to kick the butt of my writer's block!  

K-Dawg:  You are so cool!  Thanks for reviewing my story!  I'm still going to try and pull you into writing fanfics!  Lol  I love ya, man!!  BTW, you need to post that story about Antarctica!  heeheehee


	5. Broken Hearts, Broken Dreams

Disclaimer:  Alright, alright.  So you finally dragged it out of me – no, I am not J.K. Rowling!  Nor do I resemble her in any way, especially the money and rights to Harry Potter ways!!  So please, don't waste your time and mine suing me because I am just a poor, poor kid!!

            "All right," Severus said quickly.  

            "All right?" Lily questioned cautiously.  "All right what?"

            "All right, you can be my girlfriend!" Severus said as though Lily were incompetent and thoroughly out of reality.  

            Lily almost burst out laughing hysterically, but somehow managed to hold it in and looked up into Severus's eyes.  "Why Severus, however did you know that's what I was talking about?" she asked sweetly.  

            Severus looked at Lily, preened, and said modestly, "Well, lots of people say I have this _way_ with women."  

            Lily raised her eyebrows, but merely said, "Oh you _do_, Sev – can I call you Sev?"  Lily gave him her best puppy dog look.  

            Severus pursed his lips and said, "Well, maybe it could be your secret nickname for me."  

            Lily nearly gagged with all of his sugary sweetness that did seem to be pathetically real.  

            Severus sidled toward Lily and put his arm around her waist.  "So, does that mean that you'll come join me at dinner, tonight?"

            Lily, while trying not to breathe in his intensely smelly breath, said, "Well, if you don't mind, _Sev_, I'd kind of like to keep us going out a secret for a while.  Is that okay with you?  I mean, I just want to keep this between you and me."  

            Severus smiled broadly and agreed as they each went their separate ways back to their common rooms, each badly needing to speak to someone about the events that had just occurred.  

*          *            *

            Lily had gone back to her common room to talk with James, or more accurately, to break up with James.  

            She quickly found James, in the center of attention, as usual, and quietly pulled him away so they could talk privately.  They went to an abandoned classroom and Lily sat James down while she paced quickly, explaining to him the reasons they must break up.  

            "I just don't feel the same way about you anymore, James," Lily lied.  "I don't think we get enough alone time.  It's always you, the Marauders, and then me.  I'm sick of _our_ alone time being the Marauders plus Lily time."

            James looked confused, as if this was coming out of nowhere (which, of course, it was), and voiced his opinions.  "When did you start feeling like this, Lily?  If it's really that much of a problem, we'll just tell them we need our space.  I'm sure they'll understand."  

            Lily took a deep breath, forced herself to roll her eyes, and say, "James, this has been going on throughout our entire relationship.  I just can't take it anymore!  Look, I don't even want there to be an _us_ anymore."  

            James couldn't believe his ears.  He jumped up and grabbed Lily's hands.  "How can you say that?  _We_ are perfect together!  Lily, you complete me!  How can you not feel the same way?  I know people say that we're too young to really know what we want, but Lily, I know you're the only one for me!  It's always just been you.  Even when I dated other girls or messed around with them, you were always the girl in my dreams at night.  I...I love you, Lily."  

            Lily's heart completely shattered, but she hardened her resolve.  She gently removed her hands from James's own hands and said, "No, you don't James.  We are too young to really be in love and I," Lily took a deep breath, "I don't love you.  Not like that."  She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.  

            James, who was too devastated to move, stayed frozen in the classroom until Peter, Remus, and Sirius all found him, in the same position Lily had left him in, hours later.  

*          *            *

            Meanwhile, Severus had returned to his common room to talk to Malfoy.  

Author's Note:  Hey, hey, I'm back!!  Took me long enough, huh?  I'll say!  Well now I'm out of school and the wonderful (ha!) state that I live in does not want to give me a summer job because they have a hiring freeze right now!!  GRRR.  Well, as angry as that makes me, it should make y'all happy since now I have free time to write more!!  And the first thing that I did after I got out of school was read _The Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter_ by Galadriel Waters, or something to that effect!  Anyway, you should definitely read it, it's quite mind-boggling.  And because that fantastic book gave terrific insights and possible plot twists, I'm going to center this fic around them.  And it's quite amazing, because all of the book's ideas will fit in perfectly in this story!!  How exciting is that!!  

And if you're in an extremely generous mood, you should definitely try out my other fic, Everything Changes.  

And pleasepleaseplease be kind enough to review and tell me what you think about this new chapter!  How are James and the Marauders going to react to Lily and the fact that she broke up with James?  What is Snape going to talk to Malfoy about?  Tell me your guesses and why you think what you do!  I'm really interested in hearing your thoughts and opinions on this story!!  


	6. Distance

Disclaimer:  Well, I still own nothing, except for my anger toward the fifth book!  

Warning:  Spoiler for the OotP in the next paragraph...and I have to wonder, if this applies to you, why are you wasting your time reading fanfics and not reading the book?!  Haha

A/N:  I am soooo sorry that I lied and haven't updated all summer!  I've been incredibly lazy with my writing, and I'm so sorry!  But thank you for sticking with me.  I'm leaving for college on August 21, so it'll probably be awhile until I update again after this chapter, but I'll do my best.  So, who all (besides me) was extremely upset with Sirius dying?!  All I can say is that he'd best come back to life in the sixth or seventh book!  Well, if I ever write any fics in Harry's time, I'll just pretend that that never happened!  And, now we know that the way I wrote James and Lily's relationship isn't really how it was (surprise, surprise), but oh well, I'm gonna keep going at this my way.  We also know that Lucius is older than the Marauders, so that doesn't really work either, but nobody's perfect, and we'll never get everything right in our fanfics, so if that bothers you, just deal with it or don't read fanfiction!  But now, on with the story!!

            "Lily Evans wants to join the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked with his familiar drawl.  

            "Yes, she's tired of the Gryffindors, and realizes that if she is to gain power in the future, she had better be on the Dark Lord's side, with us," Severus answered.  

            Lucius pondered this for a moment, and then said with delighted malice, "Well, even if that isn't the truth, the Dark Lord will find out soon enough."  

*          *          *

            "James!  What's wrong?  What happened?"  Sirius shot out his questions one right after another, without even giving James a chance to answer, as he ran toward James, who was slumped on the abandoned classroom floor.  

            Sirius and Remus helped James stand up.  James stared at Sirius with a blank look and said vaguely, "She broke up with me."  

            Sirius, Remus, and Peter all looked at each other in shock.  "Who broke up with you," Remus asked.  "Did you have some other girlfriend that we didn't know about?"

            "Lily.  Lily broke up with me," James said, as if trying to convince himself.  "Lily broke up with me."  Now he sounded as if he were trying it out, like a new shirt, to see how it felt.  Apparently he didn't like it because he collapsed on the floor again, hitting his head hard on the floor.  

            "Come on, James, it'll be okay.  Just come on back to the Common Room, we're going to get in trouble for being out this late," Peter said, starting to get worried.  

            "Shut up, Wormtail," Sirius said, irritably.  "For one thing, Lily will probably be in there, and that will probably get everyone bugging them about what's going on.  And for another, can't you see he can barely speak in coherent sentences?  Let him just sit here awhile."  

            "And for one more thing," Remus piped up, "he's passed out."

            Sirius and Peter jumped at that, and realized that James had indeed, passed out when he had hit his head.  

            "Well, I guess it's for the best," Peter said brightly.  "At least now we won't have to deal with this until he gets out of the hospital wing, and we can get back to the Common Room!"

            Sirius and Remus didn't even bother snapping at Peter, they just shot him dirty looks and conjured James a stretcher.  They all trooped down to the hospital wing together, wondering what excuse they could give Madam Falster on why James's brain was swelled several sizes too large.  Peter wandered out loud if that would help James even more on tests.  Sirius and Remus just rolled their eyes.  

*          *          *

            Lily was starting to get worried.  She hadn't seen James in any of their morning classes.  And the Marauders weren't talking to her.  Remus looked as if he wanted to come over and talk to her, but Sirius was holding him back.  Oh well, Lily though, it's probably for the best.  I need to cut all ties with them.  I only wish I knew where James was.  Oh, I hope he's okay.  

            Lily never found out where James was that day.  She continued to distance herself from the Marauders, choosing to hang out with her Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff female friends by day (the other Gryffindors blamed her for James's failing Quidditch skills once they found out Lily and James were broken up), and the Slytherins by night.  

            The months went by, some slowly, some quickly.  However, the day did come when Lily was to be taken to finally come face to face with Lord Voldemort.  

Thank you's:  

T.H1 – You definitely get extra points for being the longest reviewer!  And of course for being a fellow SW and Ewan fan!!

LUvINg EmIn3M – you're such a great and faithful reviewer!  Thanks, you always flatter me so much!!  ;)

K-dawg – of course I love you!  You're way too much fun!  ~wipes the poo off~  that wasn't very nice, though!  Haha.  Here's your dedicated chapter!

Tamsy, Diane + Lilac – you're so cool, you reviewed all of my stories!  And you're so nice, too!  

Raven-gal2002 – Another faithful reviewer!  I'm sorry it took me so long to update, though!!

And last, but certainly not least, my pixa – At last, you finally read my story and reviewed!  I love you, too, and I'm gonna miss you so much when we both leave for college!

If there's anyone, I've forgotten, I'm soooo sorry, but thank you for reviewing, I love you all!!

A/N:  Okay, so this was really short.  But right after I post this, I'm starting to write another chapter, so it should be up possibly tonight, but more likely on Wednesday or Thursday.  Btw, I wanted to run something by all of you (since you all love HP just as much as I do!).  I was rereading the fifth book, and I noticed (on page 13 of the American version and page 17 of the Australian version, heehee I have both, lucky me!) that Harry mentions a "Mark Evans."  EVANS, everybody!  And he's ten years old, which means next year, there might be a Mark Evans to be sorted at Hogwarts!  Heehee  Let me know what you all think of that.  And if you think Sirius might come back to life in the next books.  I'll definitely always keep that hope alive!  But, please let me know what you think about where my story's going and REVIEW!!  


	7. An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer:  I still don't own anything.  

(I forgot, K-Dawg, I'm sorry!)  This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend, K-Dawg.  Without her, I wouldn't have been bullied into writing the past few chapters!  And now, on with the show!!

And just in case anyone else is confused – the beginning and some other small instances in this story does start out when Harry is a baby.  But the majority of this story is a flashback from Lily's point of view.  

            "Come on," Lucius growled while he roughly grabbed Lily's elbow.  

            Lily could tell he still didn't fully trust her.  But that didn't matter.  Not tonight.  Tonight would be the night that she finally met Voldemort.  Lily shivered.  Even thinking the name gave her the chills.  But tonight Lily had to be fearless.  Tonight it would be just Lily and Lucius meeting with Voldemort.  Lily shivered again, but she forced herself to use his name.  She refused to become like Severus, and only refer to him as "the Dark Lord."  

            "Why are you shivering?" Lucius asked irritably as they walked toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  "You've got your cloak on, and it's not _that_ cold."  He paused and gave Lily a sly look.  "Nervous?"  

            "Yes," Lily said honestly.  

            Lucius thought for a moment and said quite seriously, with a straight face, "Good.  You should be."  The pair kept walking for a few more minutes.  Then they stopped, and Lucius muttered, "lumos."  He found what he was looking for on the floor of the forest and motioned for Lily to come over.  There was a dirty sock that Lucius had previously turned into a Portkey.  "Ready?" he asked.  

            Lily took a deep breath and said, "Ready."  Lily had never traveled by Portkey before, so she wasn't sure what to expect when she touched the foul sock.  She felt a tug behind her navel and went spinning.  A few moments later, it was over and Lily was thrown forward on all fours, trying to catch her breath and regain her senses.  

            Lucius, a more seasoned Portkey traveler, remained standing and bowed his head silently and respectfully toward a tall figure.  

            Lily took a few moments to try and gather her bearings.  She was in a wooded area that seemed quite deserted, save herself, Lucius, and the tall mysterious figure.  

            The tall mysterious figure started laughing at Lily, a high cold laugh filled with mirth.  Lily was annoyed.  She stood up and started dusting herself off.  She glared at the tall figure.  

            "So, Lucius," the man said, "you have brought me Lily Evans."  

            "Yes, my lord," Lucius murmured.  

            "Good."  The man seemed to contemplate Lily silently for a few moments and then said, "Well, let's have a look at you."  

            There was a full moon, but in addition to that, the man chanted something Lily couldn't understand, and the trees seemed to radiate some faint light to make the patch the three were in brighten by a few shades.  

            Lily tried to make her mind as blank as possible, as Severus had instructed her to do when meeting the Dark Lord.  She wasn't sure why, but she did as Severus said.  

            "You are intelligent."  This wasn't a question, but a statement.  

            Lily still felt the need to answer, "Yes."  

            "You are in Gryffindor?" This fact seemed to have the need to be clarified.  

            "Yes, my lord," Lily answered.  

            "Why?"

            "The only fear I have is the unknown," Lily answered honestly.  

            The Dark Lord was silent for a moment.  

            Lily waited nervously, not sure what to do.  So she decided to stand up straight and proud, looking Voldemort into the face.  

            He started laughing again, the same high laugh, filled with amusement.  "Ahh, Lily, Lily, Lily."  

            Lily was quite confused.  Was this the way Voldemort acted with all the new Death Eaters?  She chanced a quick peek at Lucius only to see that he looked just as confused and concerned as she felt.  However, she did not let any of that show on her face.  

            "What?" Lily asked with more courage that she felt.  

            "You are everything and nothing that I have expected," Voldemort answered her, now seriously.  

            "You've expected me?" Lily asked incredulously.  

            "Well of course," Voldemort answered.  "A father always expects his daughter to return to him."  

Dun dun dun.  I know, I know.  I'm way too mean.  But hey, I've updated more in the past four hours than I have all summer!  And I'm tired, too.  I'd really like to go to bed.  But, you would be so incredibly nice if you would just review this after you've read it.  Tell me what you think – I love hearing your thoughts and ideas on what's happening and what will/might happen!  Sometimes you guys even give me ideas!!


End file.
